Loco
by HEROplastic
Summary: Loco tú, loco yo.


Loco

El chillido de la puerta, agudo y rasposo le dio la bienvenida como todas las noches. Anthony entró al apartamento de una zancada y le dio un golpe al interruptor de la luz. La sala tintineó un par de veces, luego quedó estática, inmóvil, vacía.  
-Vacía- el pensamiento pareció durar un poco más de lo habitual en su mente

Mr. Pays saltó de encima de la heladera, golpeando el suelo de madera con tal fuerza, que por un instante pareció que su gorda presencia se desparramaría por la sala. Cuatro patas felinas rompiendo la monotonía, y por poco el suelo.  
-¡Mr Pays!- exclamó Anthony al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
Dejó el maletín sobre la mesa, se inclinó, y tomo al gato con ambas manos, alzándolo sobre su cabeza. El oscuro pelaje de Mr Pays contrastaba con el blanco techo, recientemente pintado.

-Ya es oficial Mr Pays. ¡Usted es más ancho que alto!- Por primera vez en el día, el tono de voz de Anthony sonaba alegre. Pero era una alegría que distaba mucho de ser fresca, era alegría rancia, desgastada por ser utilizada todos los días. Era la alegría habitual, parte de la rutina, la eterna rutina.

_Lo de todos los días. 9 de la noche, llega a casa, saluda al gato, siéntete felíz por un momento. Quítate el sobretodo. Dale de comer al gato. Date cuenta de que volviste a dejar el calefactor encendido. Enciende el stereo. Abre el maletín, toma el bloc de notas…_

Rutina. Rutina dura y pura. Rutina de trabajo, de horarios, y en el particular caso de Anthony Legard, también rutina de emociones.  
No sólo tenía planeado que iba a hacer durante todo el día, si no que también sabía de antemano como debía de sentirse.  
Sin embargo, siempre llegaba ese momento de la noche dónde, cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que la rutina, al menos la emocional, se rompiese.

A esa hora, cuando su estómago y el de Mr Pays estaban llenos, y la voz de Ozzy Osbourne se desprendía de los altoparlantes, Anthony tomaba su bloc de notas y escribía sobre los pacientes que había atendido en esa jornada. Lo hacía por dos sencillas razones; la primera, porque era un terrible psicólogo, y escribir sobre sus pacientes era la única manera más o menos productiva de analizarlos. La segunda razón, sin embargo, era mucho menos profesional.  
Enfrascarse en los problemas de un paciente fuera de lo común, podía, al menos por un momento, quebrar la fría y gris realidad que Anthony se había acostumbrado a aceptar, y comenzar a deformar el mundo de las maneras más disparatadas. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, podía cambiar de bando, y, lejos de su frustrado rol de psicólogo, jugar a ser el loco, cosa que, al menos a su juicio, le salía mucho mejor.  
Y si alguna vez había tenido un paciente capaz de volverle loco como un sombrerero, Anthony estaba seguro de que lo había atendido esa tarde.  
Tomó un bolígrafo oscuro, se frotó la barba de varios días que le cubría la cara, y enfocó sus azules ojos sobre el papel, intentando rememorar exactamente lo ocurrido hacía unas horas atrás, buscando un punto de partida para comenzar a escribir.

Debían de haber sido las diecisiete horas, tal vez las diecisiete y treinta. Daba igual. El hecho era que el último paciente se había retirado hacía no más de diez minutos, seguido por la joven, idiota, insoportable pero extrañamente eficaz secretaria, la señorita Dellaway.  
Anthony estaba a punto de tomar el maletín y retirarse el también, cuando el ronquido del timbre, casi sin baterías, le detuvo.  
Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del consultorio.  
Debía ser lo de siempre, o bien un paciente había olvidado la cita, o Dellaway se había dejado un labial olvidado en el baño. En cualquiera de los casos, había decidido mandarlos al demonio. De cualquier forma, no había mucho que perder; la idea de tener un paciente menos, era casi atractiva, y si se trataba de Dellaway, era extremadamente fácil conseguir otra secretaria joven, estúpida, insoportable, pero extrañamente eficaz.  
El día de trabajo de este psicólogo había terminado, y quien quiera que estuviese tocando el timbre, se iba a enterar.  
Anthony abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente para ver quién había al otro lado. Casi creía haber divisado los rubios cabellos de Dellaway, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la imagen que tenía al otro lado de la puerta era drásticamente diferente.

Para empezar, Dellaway tenía los cabellos de un color rubio casi artificial, sus ojos, eran como los de un sapo, pero de alguna forma encajaban en su pálido y estúpido rostro.  
El individuo que se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta, en contraste, ni siquiera tenía cabellos, y su calva cabeza brillaba bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Sus ojos, eran como rendijas, y tenían aspecto triste, retraído, deprimente.  
Y ahí estaba la verdadera diferencia entre la joven y vivaz Dellaway, y el corpulento calvo que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. No era la apariencia física, si no la sensación que desprendía su aspecto. Pese a ser corpulento y fornido, el individuo estaba arqueado, disminuido, comprimido. Era como contemplar al ser más melancólico del universo, cómo si la muerte misma se hubiese personificado y tocase el timbre de un psicólogo cuarentón.

-¿Doctor Legard? – dijo el calvo con una voz rasposa, casi gutural.  
Anthony le miró, ahora enfocándose en el hombre, en la masa de carne y huesos, entrecerrando los ojos inconscientemente, en un esfuerzo por ver a través de la neblina imaginaria, mística que envolvía a aquel individuo. Y allí le encontró. Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, alto, calvo, con la piel clara como la luna, los ojos marrones y opacos, miraban perdidamente hacia el suelo, refugiados tras los cristales de un par de lentes. Una camisa antaño blanca, ahora amarillenta por el paso del tiempo, colgaba tristemente de sus hombros. Era sin lugar a dudas un hombre fuerte, de buena constitución, pero su forma de pararse hacía pensar que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.  
-Sí. Soy yo. – Anthony sonó firme, pese a su asombro. -¿Quién es us…?-  
-Me ha enviado la doctora Silver- El hombre le interrumpió a medio camino, aún con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Anthony tuvo la impresión de que el hombre había ignorado sus palabras por completo.  
-Dijo que usted me podría ayudar-  
-¿La doctora Silver? ¿Janet Silver?- dijo Anthony con incredulidad.  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y por primera vez, sus ojos se posaron sobre los del psicólogo.  
-E..está bien… adelante…-  
Anthony abrió la puerta por completo, y con un gesto invitó al extraño a pasar. Éste lo hizo, en silencio y lentamente.  
La situación era muy extraña; no tanto por el paciente, después de todo, uno podía ver todo tipo de excentricidades en un consultorio psicológico en estos tiempos…

_Pero la doctora Silver…_

Anthony conocía a la doctora Silver bastante bien. Habían estudiado juntos, y se habían graduado el mismo día. Sin embargo, la doctora Silver, siempre había sido la mejor, una verdadera psicóloga con todas las letras, y una muy orgullosa además. No parecía el tipo de persona que derivaría a un paciente bajo ningún concepto. Pensándolo bien, nadie le derivaría un paciente a alguien como Anthony Legard.  
Pero Janet Silver lo había hecho. Se había topado con un paciente cuyo caso no podía resolver, y se lo había enviado a él. ¿Pero para qué?  
Con todos los psicólogos que existían, podría haber sido alguien más. De hecho, la única razón por la que Anthony Legard tenía pacientes, era porque por fortuna aún quedaban más locos que psicólogos, pero de seguro, no era ni el más recomendado, ni el más recomendable.

_¿Por qué, Janet? Supongo que sólo hay una forma de saberlo…_

El recién llegado paciente había seguido silenciosamente todas las instrucciones que le había dado, y ahora estaba sentado en el diván, con la vista clavada en el suelo.  
Anthony se sentó detrás del escritorio, y carraspeó antes de hablar.  
-Bien, antes me ha dicho que le ha enviado la doctora Silver…-  
El hombre no emitió palabra alguna, por lo que Anthony prosiguió.  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó  
El paciente tardó unos instantes en responder. Cuando lo hizo, fue con la misma voz amarga que había utilizado antes en la puerta.

-Victor

Enhebró la palabra lentamente, letra por letra, cómo si dudase por momentos.  
-Victor, bien, dígame, que es lo que le trae aquí, ¿cuál es su problema?  
El hombre una vez más habló arrastrando la voz.  
-Victor Legard  
Las dos palabras rebotaron en las paredes del consultorio y chocaron contra la cabeza de Anthony, sacudiéndole de pies a cabeza.  
-Victor Legard era su padre…  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Anthony intentó no sonar demasiado desesperado, pero estaba seguro de que su expresión le delataba. El hombre levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, ahora tenía una sonrisa que cruzaba su cara, y parecía un poco más vivo.  
-Ahhh…era un buen hombre, buen hombre  
Anthony frunció el ceño. Él casi no recordaba a su padre. Tenía tan sólo cinco años cuando le había visto por última vez, saliendo por la puerta con la promesa de volver.  
-Cosa que nunca hizo, ¿no?- El hombre se había inclinado hacia adelante, su sonrisa ahora era burlona, y sus ojos brillaban.  
-Un momento yo no he dicho nada…  
-¡Jajajajaj!- El hombre soltó una fuerte carcajada, y comenzó a retorcerse en el diván. Reía cómo si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Un chiste tan sutil o tan inteligente, que para Anthony había pasado desapercibido.  
-Señor, cálmese- dijo Anthony en tono casi suplicante.  
Pero el paciente, si es que podía llamársele como tal, hizo caso omiso, y ahora había comenzado a arañar el diván con tal fuerza que el tapizado amenazaba con desprenderse en cualquier momento.  
-¡Por favor señor, cálmese!- gritó Anthony en un esfuerzo por hacerse oír. Pero fue inútil, el hombre calvo reía y se retorcía como si le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas, y el diván crujía con cada convulsivo movimiento de su cuerpo.  
Anthony se puso de pie y corrió hacia la oficina de Dellaway. Estaba seguro de que tenía el número de Janet Silver en la agenda, le llamaría, y averiguaría quién demonios era ese loco.  
Entró como un bólido a la oficina, y buscó la agenda en el escritorio. Agradeció una vez más la eficiencia de Dellaway. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado, y no tardó más de veinte segundos en hacerse con el número y marcarlo en su móvil.

_Vamos Janet contesta…_

Podía oír las carcajadas que aún llegaban desde el consultorio del fondo. La serenidad con la que se había presentado aquel hombre en la puerta había desaparecido por completo, ahora era volátil, incontenible, impredecible.

_Un verdadero loco…_

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz al otro lado del télefono.  
-Hola Janet soy Anthony Legard, yo…-  
-Usted se ha comunicado con el consultorio de la doctora Janet Silver, en este momento no puedo atenderle, por consultas, llamar en horario de…  
-¡Demonios!- exclamó Anthony al tiempo que golpeaba el teléfono con furia.  
Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, frustrado, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que las carcajadas habían cesado.  
Volvió rápidamente al consultorio, listo para encontrarse cualquier cosa, pero allí no había nada, sólo el diván de color bordó, y ni rastros del extraño hombre.  
Anthony lo buscó por todas partes, sin resultados. No encontró alternativa más que suponer que de alguna forma, había logrado escabullirse fuera del consultorio mientras él estaba en la oficina de Dellaway.  
Espero un rato, anonadado, sentado en el escritorio, y una hora más tarde, cuando decidió que el loco calvo ya formaba parte del pasado, tomó su maletín y se fue a casa.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado, como todas las noches, con su bloc de notas, escribiendo lo ocurrido en el día.  
Mr Pays, que le miraba atentamente desde el suelo, dio un salto cuando golpearon la puerta.  
-Voy enseguida…- dijo Anthony mientras se ponía de pie.  
No solía recibir visitas muy a menudo en su apartamento, y mucho menos a aquellas horas de la noche.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Soy la doctora Silver, por favor abre la puerta.  
Anthony se puso de pié de un salto, buscó la llave en sus bolsillos, y fue hacia la puerta. Tal vez ahora, al fin obtendría respuestas.  
La figura de la doctora Silver, de baja estatura y castaños cabellos apareció en el umbral.  
-Es él- dijo con tono cortante, al tiempo que un grupo de fornidos hombres, vestidos totalmente de blanco entraban al apartamento y sujetaban a Anthony por sus extremidades, inmovilizándolo.  
-¡Un momento! ¿Qué creen que hacen?- gritó Anthony, mientras intentaba en vano librarse de sus opresores.  
-Si… exacto, ha entrado de nuevo en mi consultorio. Mi secretaria, la señorita Dellaway ha olvidado un labial, y se lo ha encontrado ahí al volver. - La doctora Silver parecía hablar con alguien en el pasillo, fuera del alcance de la vista de Anthony.  
-Entiendo- respondió una voz masculina -¿Y dice usted que no es la primera vez que su paciente hace esto?  
-Lamentablemente no- dijo Silver –Lleva haciéndolo durante varios días, y temo que la situación empeore aún más- la voz de la doctora sonaba preocupada –En este momento, el paciente Legard es totalmente volátil e impredecible  
-Un verdadero loco…- dijo la voz masculina. –Bueno, no se preocupe doctora Silver, estará mejor con nosotros. Le pondremos en un lugar seguro, y nos encargaremos de que reciba el tratamiento adecuado.  
-Gracias, director.- dijo Silver con tono aliviado –En verdad se lo agradezco

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- gritó Anthony.  
Uno de los hombres vestido de blanco, saco algo del bolsillo, y se lo apoyó contra el brazo. Un pequeño pinchazo, y el mundo de Anthony se desvaneció en una oscura vorágine.

A Rod Michells le temblaban las piernas. Era su primer día de trabajo como guardia de seguridad, y estaba nervioso. El veterano Peterson le guiaba.  
-Bueno, y más o menos, eso es todo lo que hay aquí muchacho.- dijo Peterson mientras mordía su rosquilla. –Tienes todo el café que puedas tomar, y en la cantina hacen unas rosquillas fabulosas.  
El joven Rod le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Y créeme, no tendrás problemas con los internos, son todos muy tranquilos. Llevo 23 años aquí y nunca ha sucedido nada de lo que deba lamentarme- dijo Peterson, escupiendo trozos de rosquilla sobre la camisa de Rod.  
-Bien señor Peterson, le agradezco mucho.- dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.  
Peterson se la apretó con fuerza.  
-Estoy seguro que lo harás bien muchacho, y si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme. De cualquier forma nos estaremos viendo por ahí.  
Peterson comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta. Cuando había recorrido medio camino, se detuvo, dio media vuelta, y gritó –Me olvidaba muchacho, tenemos algo así como un horario de visitas- Peterson lanzó un sonoro eructo y prosiguió –Prácticamente nadie lo utiliza, pero a veces visitan al interno de la celda 33, Legard, Anthony, creo que es su nombre  
Peterson masticó lo que le quedaba de rosquilla.  
-De cualquier forma, siempre le visita la misma persona, un tipejo pálido, calvo y de lentes.- Peterson hizo una mueca que Rod no entendió.  
-Bueno, ahora sí, eso es todo muchacho, buenas tardes, te deseo suerte en tu primer día de trabajo.  
-Gracias de nuevo señor Peterson.  
-¡Y bienvenido al manicomio! Sólo procura no quedar como nuestros internos…  
-No se preocupe señor, estoy seguro de que eso no ocurrirá.  
Peterson cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Anthony Legard le miraba tontamente desde dentro de su celda.

_Loco…  
Ja... ja…  
Loco yo…  
Lo…  
co…  
Tú!_


End file.
